Don't Play With Your Food
by MyLittleTwatface
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly Weasley face off during the Battle of Hogwarts. How it SHOULD have ended. Rated M for a reason.


**A re-imagining of the Battle of Hogwarts. How it should have ended.**

Bellatrix Lestrange stalked the corridors of Hogwarts, scouring for more little piggies to zap; she craved death and destruction, and felt lonely if she could not hear a scream. The click of her hard-heeled boots rattled down the long, tiled corridor.

"Bellatrix," shouted a defiant voice, like honey, but bladed, "you don't get away that easily."

Bellatrix turned on her heel, smirking. She knew that voice; it was one that she knew she would hear again. This was the voice she would hear pleading for relief, screaming Bellatrix's name. She dragged her nails across her collarbone lightly as she stood staring in the face of Molly Weasley. The sharp pain made her face glow.

"Darling Molly, it has been a while."

"Don't you start, you evil bitch."

Bellatrix sighed. She relished the insult. Her eyes drifted down Molly's body, she wanted to see it limp in her arms, all breath drained by screaming.

"Dumbledore is dead, you know?" Bellatrix stated, conversationally.

Molly's eyes fluttered and colour drained from her. Bellatrix took another long step towards her and halted, feet together, head to one side, grinning manically. Molly's eyes narrowed, as she snapped back to reality, all thoughts of hopelessness gone.

"It's not the end, Lestrange. You know that. We still have faith. You have nothing to believe in."

"Poor, deluded, lovely Molly. I can protect you. Do you know that? You have lost one of your little ones already. It will be a shame when the rest of them are slaughtered. However, you, Molly, you do not have to die. Come with me. I'll look after you."

Molly recoiled in horror. Lestrange knew how to be haunting, but Molly was determined not to let her get into her head. Bellatrix took another step forward, her heels sending a loud click down the corridor. She mused at how alone they were, how she could do what she wanted and nobody would even know.

So she did.

When Molly felt those cold, white lips meet her own, she froze. She felt Bellatrix's hands run down her back and through her hair. She had never been kissed like that in her life. When Arthur kissed her, it was gentle and warm. But, this woman, she kissed as if she was fighting for something, like she was driven by pure passion and lust. That is why Molly Weasley kissed Bellatrix Lestrange back.

Taking Molly's cloak off and sliding one, long-fingered, slim hand down her warm, plump, speckled arm, Bellatrix's heart pounded harder than it ever had. She had always loved Voldemort, and only Voldemort. He was her Dark Lord; his name ran constantly through her mind. Then there was Molly Weasley, who had a heart and a courage and a drive Bellatrix had never seen before. Now she had no dress on.

Cupping one substantial breast in one hand, Bellatrix brought her mouth down to the other. She kissed one hard, blush nipple and let her tongue run slowly over it. Molly gripped Bellatrix's matted hair; spurred by this, Lestrange nibbled lightly, garnering a soft gasp. Sucking gently on one nipple and massaging the other slowly, Bellatrix moved her free hand down, over Molly's soft, freckled stomach and into her panties. She paused for a split-second to savour the moment and play slightly with the tiny tuft of flame-red hair Molly had left. Bellatrix smiled to herself before sliding her hand down to Molly's clit. The strong, slow strokes Bellatrix made induced short gasps from Molly. She looked deeply in the eyes of Lestrange.

"Bella. Please." Molly pleaded.

Bellatrix raised one thin, black eyebrow and quickly thrust two long fingers into the wetness of Molly's pussy. Molly moaned loudly as Bellatrix continued to plunge into her, making her legs shudder as she leant against the cold stone of the wall, legs spread. Bellatrix planted hundreds of tiny kisses on Molly's neck as she picked up speed and Molly's moans grew louder. Molly's back arched and she gazed into Bella's eyes. Bellatrix felt Molly clench around her fingers and stared at her full, red lips as she moaned.

Molly could feel herself about to orgasm; she could not have it end so quickly.

"Bella!" Molly heard herself scream, without realising. How loud she had been, she did not know. She barely cared if anybody heard; this was pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt.

Molly tensed up with one final, lung-splitting scream and let herself go slack on Bellatrix's shoulders. Bellatrix pulled two, very wet fingers from Molly's convulsing body and placed them in her mouth. Molly tasted like being warm inside on a snowy day. Bellatrix sighed heavily, exhausted from so little work, surprised at herself. Molly's breath filled her heart and made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

"Molly, I love you. I want you to come with me. I want you to love me back."

"Bellatrix…"

Lestrange looked deeply into Molly's eyes, still huge and shiny, yet with a far-away, post-orgasm glow. She could stay here forever, and be happy for the first time in her life.

"Yes, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, Molly?"

Molly sighed.

_"Avada kedavra."_


End file.
